Darling, meet my parents
by lady ramen
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura. AKA: Oto-san y Oka-san. Ni modo, mis padres son pervertidos, y están enamorados. ¿Algún problema, niisan? Porque así son ellos.


**Naruto no es de propiedad mía. En serio, porque si lo fuera, Sasuke hace mucho habría vuelto a Konoha, Karin se habría ido al diablo hace mucho, y todos estarían felizmente comiendo ramen. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**GiftFic para mi oneechan, que me metió esta idea en la cabeza y ya no me la pude sacar. ¡Feliz cumple, prima! Te quiero un buen, pero un buen en serio. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rin. Riiiiiin. Sonó el despertador, mi revuelta cabeza negra asomando entre las blancas sábanas. Frustrada con el despertador por interrumpir mi sueño, intenté de detener a la estúpida cosa, pero no se callaba, y no se callaba. Enfadada después de numerosos, y fallidos intentos, arrojé el despertador contra la pared de mi habitación. Contra la que murió.

Di un bostezo –Al fin se calló esa cosa.-

-Vaya oneechan.- una vocecita aguda atravesó mi habitación -Veo que vas a necesitar un despertador nuevo _otra vez._- habló mi hermana menor. Asomó su cabeza por el panel, su largo cabello rosa perfectamente peinado, y abrió sus ojos jade con burla.

-Buenos días, Tsuni.-saludé con mal humor –Aprende a tocar la puerta.-

-Buenos, días, oneechan.- me contestó alegremente, ignorando mi agrio comentario. –Deberías apurarte- señaló, entrando _sin invitación_, y acercándose a mi cama. –Hoy es tu graduación, ¿ne?-

-Como sea, Tsuni. Fuera de aquí- me levanté de un salto y empujé a la mocosa hasta el pasillo.

En cuanto se fue mi hermana, me puse la ropa rápidamente. Había visto en fotos a mi madre de mi edad, y es bastante parecida a la que ella usaba. Una blusa sin mangas y cuello en V, cortes a los lados, debajo de la cadera y con el símbolo del clan a la espalda. Unos shorts azules cortos y ajustados, vendas en los brazos, y el porta shurikens en la pierna.

Me pasé los dedos entre el cabello para desenredarlo y me miré en el espejo. Mis ojos negro carbón me devolvieron la mirada. Me parezco a mi padre. Ojos carbón, cabello negrísimo, lacio y puntiagudo, piel pálida y facciones finas. Desde luego, mis ojos también pueden volverse rojo sangre. Ajá. Esa soy yo, Reika Uchiha. Me di una última mirada al espejo mientras me ataba mi nueva banda sobre el cabello, algo ladeada, cubriéndome parte de la frente, y me dirigí a la cocina. Una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver a Tsuni mirándome con envidia.

La obligué a desayunar, devoré un tazón de arroz y un poco de té solo, y salimos ambas de la casa en el ex-distrito Uchiha, para llevar a la mocosa a la Academia conmigo, pues mis padres estaban de misión en Suna.

-Reika-chan- una suave voz murmuró a mis espaldas. Era Riku, un chico tímido, de cabello rubio y revuelto, ojos perlados y pequeño y delgado, me saludaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara y un tazón humeante de ramen instantáneo entre las manos.

Riku Uzumaki; es mi mejor amigo, hijo de Naruto-niisan y Hinata-san. Le choca llamar la atención, es extremadamente tímido y todo le da vergüenza, pero tiene unas ideas bomba para molestar a Reige y a sensei.

-Hola, Riku- saludé a mi mejor amigo con una sonrisa ladeada. La verdad no soy muy expresiva. Según mi madre, de eso también salí a oto-san. Al notar la vestimenta de Riku, me le quedé mirando, curiosa.

Riku enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, y es que mi calmado amigo de ojos perla, estaba usando un traje de cuerpo completo color naranja brillante, con detalles en azul y blanco, algo con lo que no podías ir por la calle sin que te señalaran. Usualmente, usaba una chamarra beish, pero hoy parecía haber cambiado de opinión.

-Así que para esto querías que te la guardara- mencioné, entregándole la chamarra que me había dado a esconder.

-Oto-san quería que fuera como él iba a la academia.- me explicó mientras se la ponía –No me habría dejado ponérmela. Incluso me dio ramen de desayuno para celebrar- dijo, aún rojo, acomodándose la chamarra. De esta forma tapaba casi todo el traje, y parecía un simple pantalón corto.

Me reí por dentro mientras Riku se ataba la banda en la pierna. Me lanzó una mirada de sé-que-estás-pensando, pero le ignoré. La idea de mi tímido amigo en la ceremonia de graduación con _eso_ puesto era francamente graciosa. Me sorprendía que el Rokudaime pudiese haber andado todo el día así. ¿Qué ninja que se respete va de naranja? Aunque claro, Naruto-niisan es algo…inusual. Usando expresiones de niños de cinco años, un pervertido, adicto al ramen, y cuyo mayor deseo parece ser el derrotar a oto-san. Me parece un poco extraño que sean mejores amigos, sobre todo considerando que su mayor pasatiempo es insultarse mutuamente. En mi opinión, Riku más bien se parecía a su madre, de pelo azul y ojos parla, Hinata Hyuuga.

Yo casi casi crecí junto a Riku, pues nuestros padres son amigos, y me dejaban con ellos cuando salían de misión. A pesar de estar en diferentes escuadrones ANBU, salen de misión varias veces juntos. Naruto-niisan no sale mucho, ni que como Hokage pudiera, Hinata-san está ocupada casi todo el día, pues tiene un equipo de genins asignados. En esas ocasiones Riku y yo nos hacíamos compañía, y Naruto-niisan trataba de cuidarnos. No lo conseguía. Simplemente nos llevaba al Ichiraku, nos sobornaba con ramen y trataba de evitar que huyéramos de la casa. Por lo demás, hacíamos lo que queríamos.

La mera verdad, él hace mucho más desastre que nosotros. Dejaba la casa hecha un asco, regada, sucia y llena de basura. No entiendo como sobreviven sin Hinata-san.

Mis padres son Sakura Haruno y Uchiha Sasuke. También conocidos como los nuevos Sannin. Mi padre se puso feliz cuando finalmente conseguí hacer el Katon. Se puso muy extraño. Cuando volvíamos a casa, como si recordara algo, me acarició el pelo _–Justo como esperaba de mi hija-, _dijo. Se me hizo un poco raro, sobre todo porque me lo dijo medio ido y con una sonrisa melancólica. A mi madre le gustaría que fuera ninja médico, pero a mí se me hace bastante inútil. En cambio, es mucho mejor eso de destrozar montañas con el puño.

Lo único, único, _único_ de mis padres que me molesta, es su poco cuidado con las escenas comprometedoras. Una vez, Tsuni y yo nos los encontramos tirados en la sala, mi padre sobre mi madre, besando su cuello lujuriosamente mientras le acariciaba el pelo y desataba los cordones del ANBU, ambos medio desnudos. Claro, notaron que estábamos allí y se esfumaron, dejando sólo sus risas como recuerdo. Eso, y los apasionados besos en público, empalagosas miradas, tiernas caricias y los sospechosos susurros y cuchicheos. Francamente, deberían asistir a unas clases de autocontrol. ¡¿Y el orgullo familiar?!

Aunque se ve a la legua que están colados es uno por el otro, como si se hubieran enamorado ayer. Oka-san dice que eso es amor. A mí se me hace una excusa estúpida. Ya ni Naruto-niisan trauma nuestras mentes de esa manera. Y eso que hablamos del IDIOTA de Naruto. Riku come en casa, ellos con sus escenitas, la mocosa animándolos, niisan burlándose y tomando apuntes. Es patético.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la Academia, Riku estaba poniéndome morada con una detallada descripción de Yamanaka. Su nuevo gran amor, una chica rubia, débil y superficial, además de obsesionada con el torpe de Hyuuga. Una bola de pelo marrón saltó sobre nosotras a llenarnos de lametazos. Kenaru, el compañero de mi otra mejor amiga, Kanna Inuzuka. Morena, ruidosa, y excéntrica, pelo y ojos café chocolate, marcas rojas en la cara, uñas largas y sonrisa lobuna.

-¡Reika, Riku!- gritó desde el otro extremo del patio, corriendo hasta nosotros. Sus holgados pantalones rojos colgaban de su figura, completada con una blusa de malla y un top desgarrado. Ella también lucía con orgullo su banda en la cintura.

-Cálmate, Kanna- rió Riku

-¡Que!-

-Kanna, deja de gritar, todos nos están mirando- agregué, con una sonrisa.

-Mmm. Y está completo tu grupo de perdedores, ¿Ne, Kanna_-chan?_-gritó Reige Hyuuga, acercándosenos, rodeado de su grupo de amigos y admiradoras de siempre. Como lo _detesto_. Se la pasa insultando a mi clan/familia. No logro comprender como le gusta a tanta gente. Desafortunadamente, Kanna incluida.

-Largo, Hyuuga, nadie te llamó- le contesté con frialdad. Este niñato, también denominado como Baka Mayor (BM) es exasperante.

-Reige-kun- dijo, como no, Kana, todavía más roja que Riku.

-No te acerques, perro. No quiero que me pegues las pulgas.- espetó BM, mirando con desprecio a Kenaru. Kanna agachó la cabeza y se escondió detrás de Riku, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Hyuuga-san, p-porfavor déjenos- dijo balbuceando Riku, empujando suavemente a Kanna para que saliera de detrás de él.

-Vaya. ¿Si hablas, Uzumaki?-

-Largo de aquí- le lancé una mirada amenazante y me paré enfrente de Kanna, que tenía cara de querer llorar.

-¡Mira, Reige-kun, es la hija del traidor!- No inventes. ¿Ya empezábamos? Siempre era lo mismo. Descendiente de los Uchiha, el clan maldito, hija de un dizque traidor y de la que había dado todo por traerlo de vuelta. ¿Por qué tenían que tratarme raro por eso?

-¿Y tus padres, Reika?- preguntó Susu, una de las más grandes admiradoras de Reige.

-En la plaza seguro, dando ejemplo de lo que no debe hacerse en público- añadió otra chica con desdén –O seguro se asesinaron entre ellos. ¡Un clásico de su clan!

-¿Qué, calladita, Uchiha?- preguntó Reige, plantándose frente a mí al ver que apretaba los puños con rabia.

-**¡Hyuuga, está sí la pagas!- **gritó con furia Inner. Alcé la cabeza con dignidad. –Vete. Hoy no estoy de humor- espeté

-¡Ha! Alguien como _tú _no puede ganarme. Si quieres inténtalo-

**-¡Vas a caer, idiota!**

-Por mí está bien. Al cabo, rompiste el récord. Has logrado cabrearme en menos de cinco minutos- Te daré tu merecido. ¿Quién demonios te crees para venir a insultarnos de esa forma?

-¡Vas a morir, niña!- gritó otra chica. –Mejor retírate. Nadie sale bien parado si pelea con Reige-kun.

-Hn. Ni que me importara.- espeté, ya bastante enfadada. No podía creer que toda esa bola de idiotas lograse graduarse. ¿Quién rayos lleva kimono largo si es ninja? Kana me dio un tirón de pelo suave, rogándome con los ojos que no lastimara al BM, mientras Riku miraba confiado el círculo de gente que se había formado a nuestro alrededor.

Ambos caminamos en círculos, observándonos mutuamente. Con un salto, el Hyuuga se lanzó contra mí, soltando una patada. Rodé hacia un lado para esquivarlo, y luego salté para evitar los recientemente lanzados shurikens. Seguimos así por un buen rato. Salto, golpe, esquiva. Kunai, salto, golpe, esquiva. Podía ver claramente como Reige se frustraba más a cada momento. Y allí sucedió algo que yo no esperaba. Byakugan.

Reige hizo un montón de sellos con habilidad, y las venas de sus ojos resaltaron. Me atacó de nuevo. Ya no estaba jugando, y yo lo sabía. El puño suave de los Hyuuga no era algo que uno pudiera esquivar tan fácilmente. Sonriendo, me paré a la mitad del círculo y dejé que mis ojos poco a poco tomaran un color rojo sangre. La multitud cuchicheaba, y nos miraba a ambos estupefacta. Reige me miró sorprendido, antes de reaccionar y atacar. Lo miré con atención. Sus movimientos parecían cámara lenta, y obviamente iban dirigidos a mis puntos de chakra.

Me agaché y lo pateé, tirándolo al suelo. Se puso de pie, luchando por obtener aire. -¿Ya te cansaste, Reige-_kun_?- dije con una sonrisa burlona. –Entonces, es mi turno- sonrisa maléfica, por favor.

-Hyuuga, ya me cansé- suspiré, frunciendo el ceño –Ser el genio Hyuuga no te da derecho a venir a insultar.- le lancé a Riku una mirada de advertencia, que captó al vuelo.

-¡Corran!- gritó con fuerza.

-Muy bien, prodigio Hyuuga, te presento el fruto de _mi _trabajo duro.- serpiente, oveja, mono, jabalí, caballo, ¡tigre! -¡Katon Guokakyuu No Jutsu!

-¡NOO!

…………………………………………………

Miré orgullosa a Reige, que estaba todo chamuscado y lleno de vendas. Y eso que había esquivado la mejor parte, la cual había dejado un cráter en el suelo del patio. Algunos padres miraban el agujero preocupados.

Estábamos formados en filas, escuchando las últimas palabras de nuestro sensei, antes de ser asignados a un jounin para comenzar con las misiones. Recorrí la fila de padres llorosos con la mirada. Lógicamente, ellos no estaban allí. Sonreí cuando sentí un cuerpo escamoso enroscarse alrededor de mi pierna. Volteé a mirar hacia el bosque, e, igual que siempre, ellos estaban allí, acuclillados sobre un poste, con los blancos uniformes ANBU y la máscara de lobo de oto-san, cabello rosa mezclándose con mechones negros.

Riku echó un vistazo distraídamente a la serpiente y la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las invocaciones de mi padre, aunque admitía que eran bastante más aterradoras que las de Naruto-niisan. Sonreí por dentro al ver al rubio Hokage. Estaba más que segura de que él y oto-san se empezaría a pelear en cuanto se vieran.

-Hola, Sasuke-teme.

-Hn.

-¿Qué? ¿El famoso Uchiha no sabe decir otra cosa?

-Hn.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-¡Teme!

-Dobe.

-¡TEME!

-Dobe.

-¡Ya basta!

Bam.

-Oe, Sakura-chan, no tenías porque pegarme- se quejó Naruto-niisan. Otosan sonrió con sorna.

-Eres un creído, Sasuke- espetó Naruto, furioso –Si no fuera por Sakura-chan…

-¿Si no fuera por mí que, Naruto?-

-Nada, Sakura- le dijo oto-san con inocencia. Oka-san sonrió. Y allí fue cuando nuestro Hokage se echó a llorar.

-Naruto, cariño, cálmate- dijo Hinata-san con suavidad, jalando el brazo de niisan con cuidad. Naruto les lanzó a mis padres una última mirada de desprecio antes de voltearse hacia nosotros con el ceño fruncido.

-Parece ser que volaron el patio _otra vez,_ ¿no?- nos miró escrutadoramente. Kanna, Riku y yo agachamos la cabeza, avergonzados. Ya era la segunda vez en el mes que sucedía.

-Fui yo- admití –Con el Katon. Ese Hyuuga me sacó de mis casillas- murmuré, frunciendo el ceño al recordar a BM. Mi oto-san esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa y me revolvió el pelo. Naruto-niisas sonrió triunfal.

-Bien. Sasuke, tendrás que pagarlo.- La mano de mi padre se tensó.

-¿Y porque?

-Porque eres rico. Y yo no estoy hecho de oro, así que tú pagas- añadió victorioso.

-Me gustó más cuando fue con el puño- comentó oka-san, mirándome con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Técnica tuya ¿ne, Sakura?- cotestó oto-san, jalando a mi madre con el brazo y dándole un beso, a lo que ella respondió con bastante más que entusiasmo. Y de nuevo, yo era ignorada. Ellos dos inmersos en su mundo.

-Pervertidos psicópatas…- alcanzó a decir Naruto antes de que un puño se impactara contra su cara.

-Atrévete a repetirlo, Naruto- siseó oka-san amenazadoramente.

-… Algo de razón si tiene- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa maliciosa, rodeándola con una mirada seductora, y abrazándola por la cintura. Le cuchicheó algo al besar el lóbulo de la oreja y ella se rió. Estaba claro. Tenía que detenerlos y tenía que hacerlo _ya_. No quería una escena a la mitad del patio de la Academia.

-Oka-san, ¿qué tal tu misión?- mierda pensé. Primer intento: fallido. Oto-san le susurraba cosas y ésta se reía, balanceándose suavemente. Ignorando mi adorable, tierna e inocente pregunta.

Me aclaré la garganta con fuerza –Ayer atacamos por sorpresa a Kikki y a Yukito y…- el resto de la oración se perdió en mi garganta. Segundo intento: fallido. Oka-san mordía la oreja de mi padre mientras este recorría su cintura con las manos y me ignoraban _de nuevo_.

-¡Riku, Kanna y yo inmovilizamos a un ANBU en la mañana!- Bien. Eso era mentira, casi lo teníamos, pero supongo que es ANBU por algo. Desapareció y nos amarró con chakra, pero si funcionaba,… Tercer intento: fallido. Estaban abrazados, mi padre levantaba a mi madre por la cintura, ella con una mano en su cuello y otra enredada en su cabello, _besándose en medio del patio._

_-¡¿Qué no tienen vergüenza?¡-_ pensé, exasperada, esto ya había llegado al límite.

- _**¡Ahh, yo quiero que alguien me quiera así¡**_ - gritó estúpidamente Inner, derritiéndose mentalmente.

-_Cállate._- le ordené- _Esto es algo serio, ¡hay que detenerlos!_

- _**¡Pero es que se quieren tanto! ¡Mira que Sakura logró derretir al frio de Sasuke!**_

-_Cállate. __Cállate._- le espeté, enfadada.

Al final, fui e insulté a tío Naruto. Lo mire calculadoramente por un rato, pensando cuanto necesitaría para que se enfadara y contestara. Decidí que no mucho. Naruto-niisan es igual de orgulloso que Oto-san. Sólo que mucho más tonto.

-Baka- le dije mirándolo fríamente.

-¡¿Qué, ahora tu también me insultas, mocosa?! ¡Baka tú!

Doble BAM

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- gritaba con indignación Oka-san.

-¡Idiota! ¡Es tres veces más pequeña que tú!- decía furioso Oto-san, golpeando a niisan con fuerza.

Sonreí. Una vez más, la victoria es mía.

………………………………………………………

Y la paz no podía durar. La mañana estuvo normal, mi madre se la pasó insultando a Naruto-niisan, y mi padre lo golpeaba con rabia ocasionalmente. Pero no. La paz _no podía durar_.

En cuanto llegamos a casa y cerramos la puerta, empezaron a besarse, mi madre tumbó a mi padre en el sillón, que giró para quedar sobre ella y recorrer con los labios su cuello. Decidí que era hora de salir de allí, arrastrando a Tsuni conmigo, que no parecía tener intenciones de perderse el espectáculo. Se ha vuelto demasiado pervertida. No le ha hecho bien la influencia de niisan.

Deslicé el panel tras nosotras al salir. Cenamos y obligué a Tsuni a acostarse. A través del shoji vi como Oka-san se colgaba de Oto-san y se iban besándose a su habitación, donde empezaron a hacer mucho ruido. Suspiro. Qué le vamos a hacer. Son mis padres, pero ¿Y qué? Así son ellos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Pues, eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado. Es mi primer fic de la vida, (¡ahora editado y mejorado!) y porfa, porfa, porfa, déjenme un review. Porque eso es igual a una escritora feliz, y hay que repartir felicidad por el mundo. Además, ¡tengo helado! –soborno, soborno- **

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, de nuevo, Suki!**


End file.
